


keep you safe, keep you dry

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing i wrote at 4am, whilst thinking of these two for some reason. set somewhat early in the days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you safe, keep you dry

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'cecilia and the satellite' by andrew mcmahon in the wilderness

Quinn has always felt compassion. Always had care and nurture in him. It blossoms most when Bert's around. The boy had troubles, had his past and a thousand lives lived. His eyes tell tales alone, but Quinn knows the details. Knows them from nights spent lying close enough, with tired voices and confessions only spoken to each other. He knows the places Bert has been and the people he's met, faces now nearly a blur yet personalities and experiences ingrained into Bert's memory. And Quinn's memory; Quinn remembers everything Bert tells him. Keeps it locked in a vault well reserved for the raven-haired boy, up in his mind.

  
These things are the past, those drugs don't show themselves, those people don't come around but Quinn feels a need and a want to protect Bert. He has to fend off the things that inflicted the hurt, he wants to wrap Bert up in his arms and let him know he's there for as long as Bert wants him. Just wants to take care of him, keep this boy safe. He loves him. Oh, god, he loves him.

  
They're sitting on Quinn's bed, in his room at his parents' house, when Quinn realizes he must have been looking at Bert a bit too long or too off. He understands this when Bert looks up from a comic book Quinn had lying around, quirks an eyebrow, says, "what?" 

Quinn snaps out of it, pretends he wasn't looking all that time. "What?"

  
"I felt you staring at me. I looked up and you were. See somethin' you like, Quinnifer?"

  
Quinn lifts himself up and crawls toward Bert, snatching the comic book out of his hand when it's in reach. "Hey!" Bert says, grabbing at the book as Quinn's arm is outstretched, playing a one-man game of keep away. "You're gonna make me lose my spot."

  
Bert's successful in retrieving the book, declaring Quinn's an asshole between laughter. He's still grinning as they settle. And Quinn likes the way that Bert smiles, the way the corners of his mouth pull up endearingly. Quinn wants to kiss them. So he does. Leans forward, presses a warm, dry kiss to a laughter line.

Quinn lingers, and Bert doesn't say anything - just puts a hand on the back of Quinn's neck and keeps him close.


End file.
